(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional lamp structure, more particularly to a do-it-yourself (DIY) lamp structure having a limit structure pivotally coupled to a hanger, and a male and a female limit members of the limit structure can be contracted and expanded by a spring; when the electric connector is inserted into the hanger, the connector section of the electric connector can press against the male and female limit elements in a smaller latching space outward to latch the latching edges on both sides of the electric connector exactly into the top of the male and female limit elements; such arrangement can reduce the volume of material for transportation and storage and makes the DIY assembling easier.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior-art lamp, the coupling structure between the lamp body and the switch box generally uses bolts and nuts for the coupling. However such assembling method using bolts and nuts may damage the goods during the assembling, and it needs tools (such as wrench and screwdriver, etc) for the assembling. The assembling may expose the wire by friction and have the risk of electric shocks, and thus cause trouble to the assembling. Therefore, it is not suitable for DIY assembling. The manufacturer needs to assemble the entire hanging lamp, before selling. It will also cause an increase in volume of material for transportation and thus increase the cost.
In the aforementioned shortcomings, the present inventor herein with many years in the related field enhances the structure of the lamp and finally invents the present invention.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional do-it-yourself (DIY) lamp structure mainly comprising a hanger and an electric connector; a limit structure, pivotally coupled to the hanger, having a male and a female limit members that can be extended outward by extending the spring and pulling the draw bar; when the electric connector is inserted into the hanger, the connector section of the electric connector slides into the space aligning at the larger latching space of the hanger, and along the aslant design of the latching space until the smaller latching space of the male land female limit elements are extended outward; then the spring disposed on the top of the male and female limit members can be pulled to an appropriate extent for a deformation and let both sides of the electric connector of the embedding edge be latched exactly to the top of the male and female members; when the user needs to remove the electric connector, the draw bar should be pulled so that the connecting bracket at the upper end of the draw bar pushes the male and female limit elements outward, separating the embedding edge of the electric connector and facilitating the removal of the electric connector; such arrangement can reduce the volume fo the material for the transportation and storage; and make it easier for the DIY assembling by inserting the latching base into the fixed base after the user has brought the lamp home.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional DIY lamp structure of which the electric connector of the lamp body can be detached from the switch box fore packaging, transporting, and storing in order to reduce the volume of material for transportation and storage, and the user just needs to insert the electric connector of the lamp body into the interior of the hanger without using screwing tools. Thus, such arrangement makes the DIY assembling more convenient.